The World of Ever After High
The World of Ever After High is the first episode (first episode overall) of The Beginning of "Ever After High", which aired on May 30th, 2013. Overview Once upon a high school, in a land beyond imagination, comes the tale of Ever After High. A High School for the next generation of fairytales. Where spellbinding students are destined (or not) to follow in the footsteps of their fairytale parents. But one student, Raven Queen, does not want to follow in her mother's villainous path. What if she wants to choose her own Happily Ever After, and how will it affect other students' destinies, like the Royal leader Apple White. The End, is just the beginning... Summary The episode starts off with the male and female narrators explaining what Ever After High, a high school for the next generation of fairytales. They explain that at the school, each student must follow in their parents' footsteps in order for the classic stories to be carried on. Unfortunately, this is causes a problem between Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and Apple White, daughter of Snow White since Raven wants to choose her own destiny instead of following in her mother's villainous path while Apple wants her Happily Ever After. The narrators then explain that the school is divided into two different groups: Royals and Rebels. The Royals, such as Apple White, Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, and Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks, are promised to have their Happily Ever Afters. Meanwhile the Rebels, such as Raven Queen, Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio, Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood, Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, feel that they should be able to choose their own destinies. With little time left, the narrators give off a little more details about what happens at Ever After High, such as Ashlynn and Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman, are secretly dating and that the headmaster has a secret brother hidden underneath the school. The end, is just the beginning... Characters * Male Narrator * Female Narrator * Raven Queen * Apple White * Briar Beauty * Ashlynn Ella * Blondie Lockes * Cedar Wood * Cerise Hood * Madeline Hatter * Hunter Huntsman * Tiny * Daring Charming (appearance only) * Headmaster Grimm (appearance only) Trivia * This is the first episode of The Beginning 'of ''"Ever After High". * This episode marks the first appearance of the Male Narrator, the Female Narrator, Raven Queen, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Madeline Hatter, Hunter Huntsman, Tiny, Daring Charming, and Headmaster Grimm. * '''The World of Ever After High '''is an episode that explains what ''"Ever After High" ''is mainly about. * The narrators revealed that Cerise Hood is hiding a secret, Madeline Hatter can hear them, Ashlynn and Hunter Huntsman are secretly dating, and that the headmaster has a secret brother hidden underneath the school. '''Video Category:The Beginning